jackninja5fandomcom-20200214-history
The Ninja5 Controller
The Ninja5 Controller is Jackninja5's 100th YouTube Poop and the first video she premiered. Plot It was the one hundredth YouTube Poop which called for a celebration and Jackninja5 announces it and that he's running the railway since The Fat Controller was not seen since Christmas. At first, everyone was nervous given his occupation as a scrap dealer who enjoys scrapping steam engines but Jackninja5 tells them they could be decorated as well as the stations which makes them forget that. Gordon, not wanting to be decorated anyway, remains suspicious however and leaves the station grumbling to Henry, who doesn't care. At night, Toby is at an old mine and hears a loud puffing sound and is last seen calling for help as the screen fades to black. In the morning, the engines were getting decorations but Gordon puffs in, asking where Toby is as he was Gordon's cocaine dealer from the docks. James brushes it off and tells Gordon to get decorated, annoying Gordon. It's night again and Stepney had to deliver rock and stone for the workmen then went home. It was foggy and the points were switched to the Sodor Ironworks instead of the Bluebell Railway. Stepney finds himself in the smelter's shed with a grabber about to grab him. He's horrified to suffer from it again and the screen fades to black when the grabber grabs him. Next morning, Gordon notices Stepney's disappearance and remains more suspicious that something's up with the disappearing engines. No one listens to him though and James denies anything happening. Gordon is determined to prove him wrong. The next disappearance occurs later in the day and it's Edward's turn. He gets knocked over by a ship's boiler. Someone then arrives to mock him and says he'll make fine scrap indeed with the screen fading to black again. It is nighttime again and it's foggy with the docks being packed with waiting trucks. A mysterious figure arrives to see Gordon in the sheds and demands he goes to the scrapyards. Gordon refuses but is threatened to be mutilated so obliges while insulted. Another person says Gordon has been too big for his buffers and is revealed to be none other than Jackninja5. He orders Texodus to send down three Ulfstead coaches down the hill and to knock Edward into the lava of the smelting pit. Gordon was shocked at this and Jackninja5 has the mysterious figure, named Stanley, to get rid of him. Gordon falls off the rails with trucks Bert buffered behind him and while hurt, he survives. Back at the sheds, James suggests a competition for the best dressed engine and everyone feels proud to show off their decorations. Gordon however was cross and is determined to stop Jackninja5 before he kills more engines. Jackninja5 finds out that Gordon is still alive and is enraged. He has no choice but to kill Gordon himself and begins firing his gun at him. A banner is strung across the bridge and wrapped around Gordon's eyes. He couldn't see. He demands to stop but his driver says he cannot or he'll be killed so Gordon continues on. Trevor is delivering apples and Jackninja5 had sneaked on board as an attempt to get Gordon. Trevor hears his whistle but didn't get off the crossing in time, with apples and Jackninja5 falling out of the broken cart. James thought he was the last engine in the competition and Gordon arrives at the station with his banner. Jackninja5 then bursts in, demanding nobody move, leading to the passengers fleeing. This would be Jackninja5's downfall however as the police arrived to arrest him for his murder, after Thomas called them. Then, Thomas then mocks Gordon for his decoration. Gordon is voted Best Dressed Engine and is secretly pleased but didn't feel dignified saying so. The YouTube Poop ends with The Fat Controller returning to the dismay of the engines. Characters *Gordon *James *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Edward *Stepney *Jackninja5 *Murdoch *Stanley *Henry *Bert *Sir Topham Fatt *Gordon's Driver *Stepney's Driver *Stepney's Fireman *The Policeman *Workmen *Trevor *Bulgy (cameo) *Merlin (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) Trivia *This is the first time since 2012 where Jackninja5 plays a role as the main antagonist. *According to Jackninja5 fan ThatToyBonnieGuy, it was made clear that Thomas was the one who called the cops on Jackninja5. This was accepted as canon by Jackninja5 herself on Discord. References *Jackninja5 says "End of the line, fuckers" before his eventual arrest, a reference to Robot Chicken's Thomas the Tank Engine skit, which had The Fat Controller telling a burglar while hanging off the viaduct "End of the line, fuckhead" before killing him. *When Stepney is about to get scrapped, he cries "Not again", an inside reference to when Thomas had him scrapped in Thomas Acts Like Islam Karimov. *Jackninja5's scrapping of steam engines is a reference to his self-proclaimed "role" on the Roblox server, where Edward was scrapped, as an evil-minded scrap dealer who loves scrapping steam engines. Category:2019 Videos Category:YouTube Poops